Death Is Sweet For Those Who Kill And Frightening For Those Who Die
This is the sixth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Gradually the whole crowd was being dispersed throughout the cemetery. People in small groups headed to the gate opened majestically colossal expected. Just Julie and Jake remained staring at the tombstone of Alice. Nobody seemed to have gone there to pay her respects to the girl, they were simply curious about the strange death she had suffered. Julie did not seem depressed, she was resigning to the few that no longer have the annoying buzz and loving sister next to your ear, screaming and calling for a new coat of Juice. This brings nostalgia. Jay had bruises all over his body. Some of his fingers were wrapped with adhesive tape and he moaned every time he turned his neck. The fight with Dylan earned him some problems, and among them was the inability to relate to a girlfriend of his nightmares returned to the city. The last thing he wanted was alarmed Julie. - I get the car! Let him closer to the entrance. - Said to Julie, who did not move, just nodded vaguely. Counting the steps and grimacing in pain, Jay walked away. When looking at the purple that had formed on his left wrist, his eyes got a strange glow, half killer. Rebecca threw the bag in the back seat of his brother - she was driving - put back up his sunglasses and glasses, sticking his finger in the air conditioning ON button. A hand prevented from closing the windows, and angry, Rebecca put his face on the outside of the window to scold the intruder. - Hey, what think you're doing? The person was on his back and most of those who had attended the funeral of Alice were already leaving, there was only two cars in the parking lot: Rebecca and the car Jake, Julie's boyfriend. Without receiving an answer, Rebecca thought it best to close the car window and run away as fast as possible, as their senses alerted him that something was very wrong with that strange figure. She took her foot off the clutch, went all out on the accelerator and the car stalled immediately. Nervously, she turned the key again in contact, quietly praying for the car to pick up soon. But again the engine roared and gasped, turning off at once. Tears began forming in the corners of the eyes of Rebecca and she felt as if something was freezing in her stomach. The person who was standing there, watching the despair of Rebecca, came forward and tried to open the car door. Rebecca screamed and locked the door, his whole body shook so much that the girl was shaking. It could not be, he had found it! She reached for the phone to ring, and when did this figure was furious. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black gun with a silencer. Rebecca began to cry and called police. The stranger pointed his gun at the car window and fired once, enough to shatter it. - Po-please ... - Stammered the girl on the phone, but before he could say anything else the man grabbed her by the hair, dragging Rebecca out of the car. He reached the mouth of Rebecca, was a huge hand, covered with a black biker gloves. With the other he pulled out a white cloth stuffed into the mouth of Rebecca and played over a strong-smelling liquid, making the girl weep and faint. The stranger unlocked the car door and grabbed the girl in his arms, pulling the cloth out of his mouth. He deposited it in any way in the back seat of the vehicle and went to the hood. He connected a hose to the engine and returned to sit in the driver's seat. Rebecca agreed. His head was aching and his nose looked like it had been burned so much that burned. She tried to stand, but his arms were tied above her head, as if it were a cattle ready for slaughter. His face was bruised and their clothes torn. She also noted that his pants were smeared with dried blood. Desperate, she tried to scream, but had a huge tape giving several turns in his face that was covering her mouth with saliva or she could get loose. The man took off his cap and walked over to Rebecca. He looked at her deeply, smiling as Rebecca's eyes widened in recognition. He took a knife to carve animals and showed Rebecca, with disdain. - You miss Alice, Becca? - Asked the man. Rebecca just shut his eyes, letting the tears fall one after the other. - You are not as good as her, but knows too much. And he walked a lot of sharing with someone who knows, right? - Continued the man, turning away and taking another huge knife. He began to sharpen the knife and clatter seemed threatening. Rebecca squirmed in terror, making the chains that kept everyone hanging retina by dark shed. The man laughed with the girl's failed effort for freedom. - I am king here! You should know that. Why not tell Julie you also part of the Shadow War? He was afraid that she thought you killed Alice for the glory? Rebecca did not answer, and could not. Crying and sobbing, she tried to accept his impending death, but failed. Fear was controlling him, and felt as if all his organs had abandoned him, it was hollow. The man approached. As he had with Alice, spent the cutting edge of the knife in Rebecca's face, making the blood run down the white face. He smiled with his tongue between his teeth, moving his finger in the blood vibrant and drawing a cross on the forehead of Rebecca. - For their God will not forget you! - He said, delighted with her muffled moans. He put his lips on the tape, as if kissed Rebecca's mouth, and stuck the knife in his waistband of the girl, moving the blade in the intimacy of her cold. The fear of death was a great motivator. If he wanted to rape her and then let it go, when Rebecca came across. But something told him he would not. He would kill her before doing anything with it. So he lost his pants, Rebecca decided to accept death at once. She deserved it after all. He had been complicit in the death of Alice, because she was in the game and knew it had to compete with her friend. He also knew that if she found the prize hidden in the reserve, Alice would be executed, and only she knew it. That cold night she found the box with the cord and gold and diamonds from Tiffany's. His prize and executioner of Alice. When he saw that the glow produced jewelry, did not care about anything else. There was something in the world to make her give up precious jewels. I was paying for his mistake, click paying for any email you send and have been the killer of her friend. She should accept everything because I knew the rules and break them. But it was still very hard to get to Hades to deliver *. The man cut the pants Alice, leaving it to slide freely within the body of the curvy girl. Curves were not proud of what she has repeatedly been overweight. He was her friend Alice when she was fat, but they were still friends. He made drawings with the knife, over the panties of Rebecca, and so dismissed the moment he began the act of separating the skin from the muscles. What he did with skill and care worthy of a butcher. Rebecca screamed and struggled, as he stuck the knife into his body mercilessly. - You have too much fat and is hampering all the work! I did not want, but you'll have to anesthetize. - His voice was calm. The man took a syringe and needle was absurdly thick. She was lying on a metal tray on top of a bunk-stained earth. Once Rebecca rolled her eyes in the syringe, began to move with more intensity. She knew that nothing would save her, but it was inevitable, his survival instinct does not leave you. He stuck the needle in the belly anyway and that Rebecca moaned harder. The girl was sweating a lot and had their clothes soaked in blood. In his distress, she closed her eyes, begging for what was not only anesthesia, but poison. The man put his hand gently on wet hair and stroked Rebecca. When he arrived in the back, grabbed the wires, pulling the head back to Becca. The girl did nothing, just let himself fall asleep slowly. The image of his brothers and mother was the last thing he saw before deleting completely. The knife went back to work at Rebecca's pale skin. Occasionally he used a typical medical tab to get away from the dermis and epidermis of the muscles. With one tube it could suck a little blood and fat, throwing everything into a pail blue already soiled by other slimy liquid. So he continued to the end, until there is more that one bit of skin on the trunk of Rebecca. He would love to see her reaction when she awoke, but was far away when it happened. Applied another dose of sleeping pills in Rebecca. He let go of the chains, letting her body fall to the ground with a muffled sound. Wrists he pulled the girl to her car and put it in there, heading back to the reservation where some days before Alice had been found. He chose the reserve Willow as its point of terror, because he himself suffered terrifying moments there. Many years ago. It was all over. Once put in place the girl's body, kissed her on the mouth, causing the girl awoke slowly. They were at the heart of the forest, for there is no one would hear Rebecca scream. Because of this he took the tape that bound the girl's mouth. I would like to see her suffering, be verbalized even with only one phoneme. Bingo! Once aroused enough to feel the pain, Rebecca shouted loudly, as in a scene of terror worthy of Oscar. The man cut her jugular, leaving the blood splashed on his apron and face. Licking part of the viscous liquid from his mouth, he smiled. Rebecca was dead! He took a small paper from his pocket, put it in the mouth of the girl. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart * Killer Guest Cast * Joel Bolyevart (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode focuses on the Shadow War game and a few things that Rebecca knew about the game, resulting in her death. * Antagonist: Killer. Category:Episodes